Question: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}7 & 1 \\ 5 & 2 \\ 6 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 5 & 6 \\ 1 & 2 & 4\end{array}\right]$